


Secrets And Lies

by Charrylinn



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: #Babriel, #Emison - Freeform, #Ezria, #Harren, #Moel, #Spaleb, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charrylinn/pseuds/Charrylinn
Summary: Mostly toward Holbrook and Blue life after seeing each other again in 5 years. Holbrook came back, carrying his secrets with him. One main secret hurt the one he love. Blue notice something is up and planned on finding out what it is.





	1. Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfiction, no hate please.
> 
> Mostly toward Blue and Holbrook love story.

_~Night Of Charlotte's Death~_

_Blue was walking out from the Brew until she saw Alison walking into the church. She decided to follow her. She went up to the bell and hide down._  
  
_"You shouldn't have followed me here" She heard Charlotte said._  
  
_What is she doing here? Blue thought._  
  
_"Please Charlotte." Alison said to her sister. "We didn't know this would happened."Ali told her sister._  
_"Ali please just leave me alone." Charlotte said._  
_"Ok" Ali gave in._  
  
_Blue heard Ali come down so she backed up._  
_When Ali was about to walk out the church, she heard Charlotte scream and thought she was just frustrated and left her alone._  
  
_After Blue was sure Ali was gone, she went up to talk to Charlotte._  


_~Next Morning~_

_Blue woke up to the sound of her phone. She groaned and picked it up._  
  
_"Officer Vanderwaal" She said into the phone._  
_"We need you at the crime scene" Officer Cavanaugh told her._  
_"Ok I'll be there in 30" She told him and hung up._  


_~At The Church~_

_Blue pulled up by the church. She saw another car that is neither Toby's or Lorenzo, definely not Tanners. She got out of her car and went toward the others._  
  
_"What we got here?" She asked._  
_"Charlotte Dilaurntis" Toby told her._  
_"What?" She asked._  
  
_Charlotte is not dead. Is she? Blue thought._  
  
_"Death was approximately between 3-4 am" Holbrook said as he turned around._  
_"Gabe?" Blue asked as the same time as Holbrook said "Blue?"_  
_"You two know each other?" Lorenzo asked._  
_"Oh yeah forgot to tell you, Holbrook is back and helping us with the murder case" Toby told her._


	2. Holbrook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are figuring out where Aria was the night Charlotte died. While that's happening Holbrook tries to talk to Blue, before Holbrook could say something, the girls interrupted them and Blue thanked them for getting her out of that awkward conversation with Holbrook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2. Please leave your feedback. I'll love hearing them.

_Blue stormed into Tanner's office._

 

_"You can not put me with Gabriel" Blue told Tanner._

_"It's what it is. He needed a partner and you're the only one without one." Tanner told her._

_"I can work alone" Blue told her._

_"I'm sorry Blue There's nothing I can do about it now." Tanner told her._

 

_Blue stormed out of her office._

 

_~An Abandon House~_

_Blue went up to the door and knocked 5 time. Charlotte opened the door._

_"I brought you some food" Blue told her as she went in._

_"Thank You" Charlotte said as she closed the door. "I heard Holbrook's back in town." Charlotte said._

_"Yeah and you know what makes it worst?" Blue asked. "Tanner's having me be his partner. And she did not tell me before hand." She told her._

_"You ok with him being back?" Charlotte asked._

_"I thought you would be excited seeing him again after all these years." She said._

_"I am but it's also a bad thing." Blue Responded._

_"How come?" Charlotte asked._

 

_~With The Other Girls~_

_"Aria if you did something that night you can tell us." Emily told Aria._

_"Like I told you I went to my car and got my charger." Aria told the girls._

_"You were gone for a long time." Hanna told her._

 

_The door opened and Spencer came in._

 

_"Guys we have a problem." Spencer said to the girls._

_"Yeah we know, Charlotte is dead."Hanna said._

_"No. Yes. No not that problem. Holbrook is back" Spencer told them._

_"What?" The girls asked shocked._

_"Does Blue know?" Aria asked._

_"I don't know" Spencer responded._

_"Aria." Emily said._

_"Fine."Aria gave in. "I was with Ezra that night." She said._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Thanks for coming Ezra" Aria told him._

_"Yeah no problem." Ezra told her._

_"Hey is that Alison?" Aria asked._

_"No it's Charlotte." Ezra told her._

_"What should we do? Shouldn't we called the cops? Aria asked._

_"No. A girl like Charlotte wonders around wild and free." Ezra told her._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Where did Ezra go after?" Spencer asked._

_"He told me he was going home." Aria frozed._

_"What if he wasn't?" Spencer asked them._

 

_~At The Station~_

_Blue was in her office when Holbrook came in._

_"What do you want?" Blue asked annoyed._

_"I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Holbrook told her._

_"Whatever" Blue said._

_"Can um we talk? Holbrook asked her._

_"There's nothing to talk about." Blue told him._

_"Yes there is and you know it Blue." He told her._

_"Hey um we need to talk to you." Hanna interrupted as the other stood by her._

_"I'll be back." Holbrook told her and left her office._

_"Thanks for the save." Blue told her friends._

_"Yeah no problem." Aria said._

_"So what's up?" Blue asked._

_"Aria has something to say" Hanna told her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that was chapter 2. I'll like to hear you feedback. 
> 
> Should Holbrook and Blue get back together?  
> What's Holbrook going to say?  
> Should Blue get back with him?


	3. Flowers and Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be short chapter.

_Blue went in the office and notice the flowers on her desk and the note on top. She instinctly knew who it was from._

_"Gabriel"Blue said._

_~~~_

_Blue rushed in Holbrook's office._

_"Nice move Gabriel." Blue said._  
_"I don't know what you're talking about." Holbrook smirked._  
_"Very funny Gabriel" Blue told her. "Who else would give me roses and a note attach to it?" She asked._  
_"A.D" Gabriel joked._

_Blue turned around and walk toward the door. She turned around "Just so you know I have no intension of getting back with you ever." She told him and left._

_~In Blue's Car~_

_Blue sat in her car thinking about what Holbrook told her. What if she was wrong. Maybe A.D did gave her the flowers._  
_Just then her phone vibrated._  
_She picked it up._

 _"Roses Are Red_  
_Violets Are Blue_  
_Hope You Liked The Flowers_  
_I did Too"_  
_\- A.D_

_Blue looked at her phone shocked._

_~At The House~_

_"Wait. You think Wilden is alive?" Hanna asked._  
_" I'm sure it was him " Spencer responded._  
_"Should we tell Blue?" Aria asked._  
_"No. She's already going through enough with Holbrook." Mona responded._  
_"Mona's right." Aria said._  
_"What should we do?" Emily asked._  
_"Keep it from her until she's ready." Mona responded._

_The door opened and Blue came in._

_"Hey Blue." Mona said._  
_"Hey" Blue said as she sat the Flowers on the table._  
_"Who are the flowers from?" Aria asked._  
_" No one." Blue responded._  
_" You sure?" Emily asked._  
_" Yeah. You know what I had a long day at work and I'm tired. I'll just go to bed." Blue told them and went up to her room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. Might make the next one a little longer. Not sure yet. 
> 
> Questions for the next chapter:  
> 1)What did you think Holbrook should have said instead?  
> 2)What should Blue do?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Like I said, my first fanfiction here.


End file.
